Eclipse
by Vel Vitrum
Summary: [Previews of a Series] Each poem is a story of 5 unfortunate girls: A terrorist trapped in a circus, a mafioso trapped in wonderland, an investigator trapped in a matryoshka, an exorcist trapped in an hourglass, and a black-eyed girl who smiles at them all. "Death is a beautiful thing, ne?"


_The Mad Circus_

**The illusion never ends **

But no one really sees,

Instead they say,

You have an 'abnormality,'

I

Hey, let's play a game,

It's a lot of fun,

Hurry up and hide,

Hurry up and run,

II

Found you, game over,

I smile at you,

But never as a friend,

Because it's a taboo,

III

Hey, your eyes are glowing,

That's what I hear,

I ask and ask,

Yet the question isn't near,

IV

The taller ones scream,

The younger ones form a circle,

I am in the middle,

It's all very hurtful.

* * *

"Just remember. It's not real."

* * *

Liar, liar,

I see them everywhere,

The black eyes through the wire,

The claws behind the metal doors,

V

Their eyes, their screams,

Their pleas for help,

Circling me, circling me,

With a Cheshire grin,

VI

Close my eyes and count to ten,

Dream of a happy place,

They'll all disappear again,

VII

Hey, let's play a game,

You'll be the mom,

You'll be the dad,

I'm not a bomb,

So stop looking at me like that,

VIII

You can call me...

Whatever you want,

Lily, I say with glee,

You never smile back.

* * *

"I'm willing to die as a monster."

* * *

Winning means survival,

Losing means death,

Spawns of the devil,

Living doesn't exist for them,

IX

Their blue blood is vile,

They are invisible,

_They_ are in denial,

Being human has a different meaning,

X

We play so innocently,

Holding hands,

You and me,

Circling one another,

Until one of us falls down,

XI

Hey, let's play a game,

I'll do whatever you say,

Your name is Simon,

You say don't disobey,

XII

You lead me to a room,

You make me go blind,

Simon says 'stay still,'

The red flowers shined,

XIII

It's strange,

I don't recognize you anymore,

All I see is red,

And I want more, more, more,

XIV

I smile and I laugh,

I'm in cloud nine,

I know what you did,

And you stole what was only mine,

Goodbye childhood.

* * *

"It doesn't matter..."

* * *

I am sorry, I forgot,

But ignorance is best,

Quickly, make a facade,

Even if it's rotten,

XV

Adrenaline and hate,

May be the worst combination,

Six seven eight,

I'm almost to a hundred,

XVI

Stop it, quit it,

The red petals shouldn't fall,

I can't throw a fit,

But it's hard going back,

XVII

They are not a decoration

That's what I tell myself,

They are not a decoration,

It's getting hard to tell,

XVIII

Hey, let's play a game,

Seven guesses, worth a shot,

Ready? Use your brain,

Mistakes are worth a lot,

XIX

Three words, three vowels,

I hope you don't lose,

A head, a body, another sticky arm,

Let's hope we don't get to his shoes,

XX

Everything is there,

I gasp and I cry,

Did I cause that?

The hook through his eye?

XXI

You cheated, I won,

You beg to differ,

The walls are closing in,

The room is getting darker,

XXII

The people that I love,

The people that I hate,

Leaving me, with skin cold as ice,

You just say it's fate,

XXIII

Something is leaving me,

I'm not sure what it is,

I feel empty, I feel dread,

It must be a virus,

Everything is distant.

* * *

"We're all hypocrites here."

* * *

Letting go burns,

There is no future,

Let's take turns,

I hear you say,

XXIV

To look in the mirror,

It's a difficult task,

Because scars reappear,

And I'll break the glass,

XXV

Erase, erase,

The girl with black eyes,

With wonderful grace,

Behind blue eyes,

XXVI

You cage me in your arms,

You sing me a song,

There goes the alarms,

And you run along,

XXVII

Coming back with blood on your lips,

Blue and black polka dots too,

There is only silence,

Until red oozes through,

That was your last day,

XXVIII

There's a voice in my head,

Laughing at you,

My eyes cry instead,

I lose another screw,

XXIX

Hey, let's play a game,

I don't want to play,

'You don't? What a shame,'

I only turn away,

XXX

She sends me messages,

And they just won't stop,

Rewinding images,

Until the recorder pops,

XXXI

She covers my eyes,

I call out to her,

She say it's a surprise,

When she whispers,

'I'm here,'

XXXII

She leaves me alone,

As the doctor comes in,

I turn into stone,

When I see your dead skin,

XXXIII

Red mixes and smears,

Medication too,

Needles and tears,

Then we move,

I hate it when I'm with you.

* * *

"I heard the circus was coming to town."

* * *

I wished I listened at the time,

I was but a silly child,

Now I'm a crime,

XXXIV

They call us Nefas,

Like we're a tool,

So then what are _they_?

If they're so cruel,

XXXV

But really, why?

Why didn't anyone answer?

What is a Nefa,

And why are they bitter?

XXXVI

There's a music box,

With her lullaby,

It starts a fight,

One of two die,

XXXVII

There is no pride,

There is no glory,

All we see is,

Something so gory,

XXXVIII

What circus?

Hey, tell me!

Let's play a game,

What do you see,

In this ill hall of fame?

XXXIX

Grinning monsters,

Dancing animals,

Flying wings made of hair,

XL

Under the stripes,

Captured by glass,

Some gone and there,

XLI

Real or fake,

A mixture of both,

Insanity grows a smile,

XLII

It's perfection,

Then realization,

The answer was there for a while,

XLIII

I smile and I wave,

At the people sitting above,

The king and my opponent should be careful,

There is a chance that I might fall in love,

XLIV

The lullaby starts,

The black eyes come again,

My smile turns feral,

And my blue blood kicks in,

XLV

"Here comes Madness."

* * *

**A/N: **So I decided to rewrite the poem because I just _hated_ the first one. This one just seemed 'fit' to be the preview of my current story - _The Mad Circus_. As stated before, these poems are previews of a new series that I'm writing. Each update/new poem means a new story of the series.

Here are some questions for some poem lovers out there!

1) What are all of the games mentioned here called?

2) Who is speaking?

3) What _is _the 'circus'?

4) Questions? Comments?

And lastly...

5) Have you guys noticed that 'you' is a different person after each quote?

P.S. This is by far the funnest thing to write! :}


End file.
